Marius, Eponine, Combeferre, R, Enjolras, and the lollipop
by RunForItItsJavert
Summary: Combeferre, Enjolras, and Grantaire all like Eponine, who is totally in love with Marius, who only cares about his lollipop. The three boys get in a fight over her. One-shot. One-sided É/E, one sided É/R , one sided É/C, one-sided É/M. Confused? Just T for fighting. No bad words. Song for this story- Love Me by Justin Bieber


**One-shot that Enjolras345 gave me the idea for. I love all four of these boys, Combeferre and R especially, so I have nothing against any of them. Just thought I should put that out there.**

As Enjolras finished up with the meeting, Grantaire made his way to sit next to Eponine, who was at another table across the room. As he got closer, he realized that Combeferre was already over there, next to Eponine, speaking to her in a hushed tone. She had a smile on her face which indicated that he was telling her that she was pretty, or bright, or something like that. Grantaire sat down on the opposite side of her and decided to try and annoy Combeferre. "Hey, are you telling her about the time that I kicked your butt in a wrestling match, 'Ferre?"

Combeferre glanced over at Grantaire, obviously annoyed that he had interrupted his conversation with Eponine. "I was actually telling her about my classes, Grantaire. But thanks for bringing that up anyways."

As he went back to his conversation with Eponine, and Grantaire was about to try a different tactic, Enjolras came over to the table and stood behind Eponine. "Ponine, would you like me to walk you home tonight?"

Enjolras got two nasty glares after that from the other two boys, they both had the same plan; to ask her that, but he had beat them to it.

Eponine stood up, not paying much attention to any of the three boys, rather, she was scanning the room for Marius, who was at a table alone, trying to get a lollipop wrapper open with his teeth. "Ah, sure—sure, Enjolras, that would be nice.

Enjolras beamed as she took his hand and walked outside with him. He was less happy, however, whenever he saw the other two, Combeferre and Grantaire, following not-so-discreetly behind them. Combeferre made the first move, trotting to catch up with them. "Ep—Eponine, I was wondering if you would like to come over for a couple of hours and I could show you my apartment? You've never been there."

Eponine stopped walking, which caused an annoyed Enjolras to as well. "Oh, okay. We can stop there on the way to my house, sure."  
Grantaire groaned quietly when he heard this, he decided to go for the more direct approach. As he walked up behind them, he made sure his presence was known. "Hey! Enjolras!"

As Enjolras turned to see who was calling him, he received a fist to the mouth from Grantaire, which caught him completely off guard, causing him to stumble back.

Eponine stared in shock, not sure what had just happened. "Grantaire—"

Combeferre quickly jumped forward and swung his fist at Grantaire's head, but the young man only ducked and shot back up to kick Combeferre's feet from underneath him, causing him to hit the ground with a thud.

Enjolras, who now had a bloody chin and lower lip, had managed to pick himself back up and, before Grantaire was through with throwing Combeferre to the ground, shoved him against a wall, furious. "What. Are. You. Doing. Grantaire?"

Grantaire looked past Enjolras, trying to see if Eponine was impressed with him yet, and was appalled at what he saw. She wasn't even looking at any of them. She was standing, with her arms folded across her chest, watching Marius, who was wrestling with the lollipop he had still yet to get open.

Combeferre stood up and made his way over to Enjolras and Grantaire, hiking his arm back, he drove his fist into the side of Grantaire's face, barely missing Enjolras, who ducked out of the way.

Enjolras kept Grantaire pinned to the brick wall of the building they had been walking past, keeping his head down, he waited as he heard Combeferre punch Grantaire repeatedly in the face above him.

Grantaire tried to free his arms which were still trapped by Enjolras, unable to do so, he ducked his head, causing Combeferre to punch the brick wall behind him. He smiled to himself when he heard a crack followed by a strained yell. He felt Enjolras throw him down to the ground, about to let Combeferre beat on him again, but no sooner had the boys ganged up on him, than they turned on each other. Grantaire wasn't sure how it happened, he couldn't really see everything very clearly anymore, but they were now fighting, and Combeferre seemed to be winning, because Enjolras was on the ground.

Combeferre managed to knee Enjolras in the side, but after hearing a pained whimper come from the younger boy, he sat back, immediately feeling guilty.

Grantaire, who was over there as well now, knelt down and helped Enjolras sit up with a little difficulty.

"Are you alright Enj?" Combeferre whispered, feeling horrible for hurting his friend.

Enjolras nodded, holding his side, as he stood up with help from Grantaire. "I shouldn't have punched you, 'Ferre." He choked out.

Grantaire looked at Enjolras. Had Enjolras been the one to start the fight between the two? He still wasn't sure, so he just decided to let it go. "I was trying to show off for Eponine." Grantaire stated, amusement in his voice.

Combeferre rolled his eyes as he stood up, annoyed. "I don't think she even saw."

The three of them looked over just in time to see Eponine take the lollipop from Marius and rip the wrapper right off of it and hand it back to him. Marius, thrilled, stood up and took her hand and begun to walk down the road with her, licking his prized lollipop that a girl had to open for him.

As they made their way home, each apologized to the other two and they were friends again by the time they got to their apartment.

**I hope you guys liked it, please review if you will, and thanks for reading! God bless!**


End file.
